No Matter What
by Hera's Princess
Summary: This story is no longer a oneshot! I have added another chapter so please read! Lots of fluffy! PercyxAnnabeth. R&R. Changed the title. Maybe it fits better. Updated like you all wanted so read!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This takes place during Percy's Christmas break durring his eighth grade year after the Sea of Monsters. Assuming that he doesn't have to stay at camp because of what happened at the end. Hope that you like it! Please R&R!

A Pleasant Surprise

There was a knocking at the door of our apartment.

"I'll get it," I told my mother seeing that she was in the kitchen making up our early Christmas dinner. It was indeed Christmastime and I had no idea who would be visiting us. Ever since smelly Gabe had "moved out" we rarely had visitors.

I opened the door and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Annabeth," I breathed amazed to see her at my doorstep.

"Hi Percy," she said, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I motioned her into our cozy little apartment.

"My father and I are in New York for the holiday, visiting my step-aunt" she said as she removed her coat and sat on the couch. She was fashioning a very nice shirt that held tight to her body .I found myself staring at her and her beautiful curly blonde hair. All of the sudden I felt very weird. A feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Questions popped up into my head; had I brushed my teeth this morning? Did I look ok in my jeans and sweatshirt? What was going on with me?

Annabeth continued and it interrupted my thoughts. "I was bored at my step-aunt's place so I decided that I would come and visit you."

"That was thoughtful of you Annabeth," I said sitting beside her.

"Who is there Percy?" my mom called from the kitchen. She walked in wiping her hands on a dish towel. She saw Annabeth and said, "Oh! What a pleasant surprise. Nice to see you again Annabeth. Well you mist be hungry. Let me go and get some of my cookies." With that said my mom walked out of the room.

"So," I said sitting next to Annabeth on the couch, "how have you been?"

"So-so," she replied. "Father has treated me a like a daughter now and I actually get along with my brothers. I guess that is a start. All that I can say for sure is that I can't wait for camp to start again."

"Yeah I know. I enjoy being with mom but nothing beats camp…" With that we started to reminisce about our good old days at Camp Half-Blood. Mom brought in our cookies, but we didn't stop talking about camp until I picked up one of the blue cookies.

"Blue cookies?" Annabeth asked picking up one.

"Yeah," I said taking a bite. "Making things blue is my mom's way of saying that anything is possible. Percy can get half way through eighth grade. Cookies can be blue."

"That is different," Annabeth stated and she took a bite of her cookie too. "They still taste like cookies though."

We finished our cookies and my mom came in to take the plate away from us. We sat is silence for a moment and I found myself staring at Annabeth again. This time she noticed.

"What?" she asked. "Is there something on my shirt?"

"No," I said. "You look perfect." I got closer onto the couch with her as I said it. Annabeth seemed to notice for she got up and walked over to the window that looked over Manhattan. I noticed that she was blushing a deep shade of red. I followed her over.

"This is a nice view," she said although it wasn't really at all. "It is very beautiful." I stood right behind her and I could smell her sugary perfume that made my heart beat really fast.

"Yes you are," I heard myself say instead of think. That got her attention. "I mean, yes it is," I put in quickly as she turned around to face me.

"Did you just say that I was beautiful?" she asked. She took a step closer to me.

"Well… uh… yeah… I guess that I did. There is no denying it now." I could feel the heat rising in my face. It was happening to Annabeth too.

Annabeth brought her face close to mine. Oh man. I prepared myself for the worst. I had never kissed before. I prayed to the gods to help me with this. But before I could utter another word to the gods Annabeth threw her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. Wait, a hug? She was hugging me not kissing me. I felt myself ease up just a little disappointed. A part of me had wanted her to kiss me.

"Oh Percy," she said burying her head into my shoulder. "That is the sweetest thing that you heave ever said to me!" I hugged her back holding her against my chest. I took in the sent of her hair. Man that smelled good.

Annabeth took her head off of my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Thanks Seaweed Brain," She murmured

"You're welcome Wise Girl," I replied. I brought my face close to hers and without even planning it I kissed her.

She seemed just as surprised as I was but she kissed me back. The kiss deepened as my tongue slid inbetween my lips and started to caress hers. When did I learn to do this? I asked myself. This was my first kiss but I was kissing like it had been my tenth. We broke apart and Annabeth smiled up at me. I pulled myself away and I took her hand. I lead her to my bedroom were I knew we would have some privacy.

When we entered my room and I shut the door it seemed as though we just couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I pushed Annabeth up against the wall and we kissed feverishly. It was amazing. Eventually we settled down and we sat upon my bed. Annabeth sat on my lap and we began to kiss again. In the end Annabeth said that it was time for her to get back to her step-aunt's apartment before her dad started to worry about her.

I offered to walk her home but she declined. "I can take care of myself you know," she told me as she put on her coat and zipped it up.

"I was just trying to be nice," I said defensively. She smiled at me and I opened the door for her.

"Thanks for coming to visit me," I said. "We should do this again sometime soon."

Annabeth giggled and replied, "Yes. Very soon." As she walked out of the door and into the hallway she grabbed my hand. I pulled the door shut. She got closed to me and she gave me one last kiss and then she disappeared down the steps. I watched her leave, her hair flying madly behind her as she raced down the hallway. I sighed and walked back into the door were I saw my mom. She was smiling that smile like she knew something.She opened her mouth to say something but I interupted her.

I walked toward my room and I said, "Shut up mom." She started to laugh and I closed the door.

What did you think? Please review! That is all that I am asking.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As you all can see I have added my storys together so that way you can read them both at the same time!

Disclaimer: All PJO stuff belongs to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 2

You Do What You Have To Do

I walk into Camp Half Blood and I look for her. It has been forever since… well… I think that you know what I am talking about. So much happened that night and I have been longing to see her again. I walk to my cabin and on my way I see Grover and I wave at him. When I arrive at my cabin I see that someone was there before me.

It is Annabeth. My heart jumps into my throat and my stomach starts to do back flips all because I see her standing there. Oh my gods this is bad.

She walks up to me and I am expecting her to kiss me but no such luck. She brings her face close to mine and then she takes it back away. I look at her all confused and lost.

"Percy… I can't" she says, avoiding my eyes and staring at her shoes.

"Can't what?" I ask taking a step toward her and reaching for her hand. She pulls it away. What is going on? What happened since Christmas that made her change on me?

"Percy… I want this as much as you do but… there is just no way that this can work. My mom said herself that she does not like the friendship that we have and I don't want to push her over the edge by being your girlfriend." She looks at me with her grey eyes. There is sadness in them but not enough to cause her to cry. My heart is back where it belongs and my stomach has stopped doing the back flips. Instead my heart is in a knot. I never knew that it would hurt this much.

"Plus I can't do this on account that the prophecy may still be up to you. If we get involved and something happens to you well…."she trails off.

"So what happened at Christmas…" I say trying to convince her and myself that this is no big deal.

"It wasn't exactly me Percy," she says walking over to my fountain that is in my cabin. She turns to face me. "I'm sorry Percy but I know that you know where I am coming from and in the end you will see that this is right." She makes to leave but I put out my arm and I stop her. I bring her close to me I say, "After all is said and done… well…"

She rolls her eyes and she puts a finger to her lips and shushes me and then she thinks about it and then she shrugs her shoulders.

"We will have to see," she says softly. She takes away her fingers and she kisses me lightly on the lips and she slips away from my embrace and out the door. I watch her leave and a tiny hope grows inside of me. As I watch her run away I shout, "I take that as a yes!" She doesn't stop but I can see in my mind that she is rolling her eyes at me and smiling. I keep watching her and I remember that Christmas and I hope that there are more like that. Until then I will act like it never happened…. Easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I know that you guys thought that this fanfict was over but not anymore! I am back!throws arms in the air in triumph But only because I cannot figure out a long fanfict for PJO.Arms droop in disappointment Humph. I guess every writer has their slump. Oh well. Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO… for now (cue evil laugh).

Can't Get You off My Mind

She stood by the water breathing in the familiar sent. She seemed to love that smell anymore. She had no idea why. Wait, maybe she did. As she walked along the shore she found herself thinking of him. She brushed away the thoughts of him being with her and holding her hand as they walked together.

If only she had not gone to see him on Christmas. What was she thinking? She had a hunch and she was correct about it but how could she lose herself like that? He was just a boy. He was her friend and nothing more. Right?

Annabeth sat herself down on the shore and she pulled off her shoes. She sat close to the water so when the water came up on the shore it washed over her feet. _What we really need here is a pier_, she thought. They could go swimming in the water. Maybe she would talk to Chiron about it. But right now she had another problem.

She thought by telling Percy no that she would stop thinking about him. She was wrong about that. And now he was with a girl from the Apollo cabin named Traci and Annabeth wished that she was the one in his arms right now at the dance that the Big House was throwing for all of the heroes.

Annabeth had made a lot of mistakes in her life time, but she hated this one the most.

* * *

As Percy danced with Traci, her body touching his, her head on his shoulder, he found himself feeling that he wasn't happy. Yes Traci was a nice girl but she didn't compare…. Annabeth was on his mind all the time, even when it was Traci he was kissing.

_Come to think about it, where was Annabeth?_Percy wondered. He scanned the room looking for her. She was dancing with Grover the last time that he looked over. That was twenty minutes ago. _Oops_.

Why did it matter anyhow? Annabeth sure did act like she had moved on. But…. Maybe there was something else missing. He still saw her during some of the training and she talked to him like there was nothing wrong and that everything was perfectly fine.

Percy knew what he had to do. He broke away from Traci and excused himself to the bathroom. She didn't even notice that he had gone in the opposite direction than the bathroom, but he went toward the shore.

* * *

Annabeth was spaced out so much that she didn't even notice that Percy was standing next to her.

"Oh!" She said in surprise jumping up. "Percy what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Percy replied. "Why aren't you at the dance? "

"Grover smells funny and I wasn't having fun anyhow."

"You could have hung out with me."

"And make Traci mad at me. No thanks."

"Ok but you know that she wouldn't act like that," Percy said, knowing that wasn't it. "I'm going back so if you want to-"

But Percy couldn't finish. Annabeth threw her arms around him and she kissed him. He kissed her back. All that they had avoided for so long was replenished in that kiss. Both of them held onto each other not wanting to let go. For a moment they forgot about the Prophesy and their parents… and Traci who was watching them.

"Percy!!" Traci screamed. She walked up to Percy, who had broke away from Annabeth in shock, and she pushed him and he fell into the water. Then she stomped off angrily back toward the dance.

"Oh Percy," Annabeth said walking over to the water, laughing really hard. Percy was almost out of the water and was sopping wet. But before Annabeth could say anymore the water went up and splashed her.

"Hey!!" She screamed and she ran into the water after Percy. They played around in the water until they were too tired to play anymore and they headed for the shore. They lay in the grass side by side, still laughing and soon they had stopped and they just looked at the stars. At one point in time Percy reached for Annabeth's hand and he held it in his.

"So," Percy said after a while.

"So what Seaweed Brain?"

"You wanna make out?"

Annabeth laughed and said, "Pucker up." She leaned in close and then when Percy was close enough she put two fingers to his lips and pushed him away from her. Percy backed off and laughed at her joke. They said nothing else for the rest of the night. They just laid there holding hands and they forgot about all their worries.

A/N: Cute huh? I didn't expect it to turn out really. Basically they can't get enough of each other and they won't let anything stop them from being together. Classic love story. Yay! I know that it may be out of character but let's all admit that we wanted it to happen from the start and that it is bound to happen. We are just speeding up the process. Oh and I got that last part from a TV show(is that allowed?). Ok now do your stuff! Review!!!

Hera's Princess


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok you all wanted more so here it is. You know I never meant for this to be a big story but it is working so I'm not gonna complain. Ok now dig in!

_Disclaimer- _I don't own any Percy Jackson... sadly.

It started to rain right after we had the conversation. It started to come down hard. Annabeth and I take off running from our spot by the lake. All of the campers are running back to their cabins from the dance. When I run with her to the Athena cabin she screams over a clap of thunder, "What are you doing Seaweed Brain?!!"

I scream back, "Walking you home!"

We reach her porch and she hits me on the arm and then grins. We are both soaking wet and when we look at each other we start to laugh. Her hair is matted down to the side of her face and I can't take my eyes off of her. I can only imagine what she is thinking about me.

"Well…" she says trailing off and stepping closer to me.

"Well what?" I ask stepping closer to her too.

"I guess that this is good night?" She is still stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, I guess so." We are touching now. I put my arms around her and I lean into kiss her.

When we break away we hear an "OOOO…" We turn and see Annabeth's siblings standing at the door. We back away from each other and Annabeth hurries inside. It is still raining when I get back to my cabin I change into dry clothes and as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

I wake up and it is still dark and the storm is still going on. I sit up and look around. There is a person standing at the far end of the cabin next to my fountain.

I reach for Riptide but a voice says, "No need, son."

I freeze to my spot. My Father is here. In my cabin. This is bad. And I have a sick feeling in my stomach.

"There is no need to feel that way my boy." He turns to face me. "I know how you feel."

"You do?" I ask.

"Yes I do. I felt the same about your mother." He walks over to me and he sits down on the bed with me. "But I have not came to talk about her or Annabeth. It is about her mother. I know that I haven't exactly got the best relationship with her so that makes it harder for you but… don't listen to her. Follow your heart."

I stare at him like he is crazy. Did my dad just say "follow your heart"?

He sees me looking at him funny and he says, "Yes I know it sounds weird coming from me but… I have a good feeling about you and her. Don't let Athena get in your way. She was in love once too and frankly I don't think that she should be taking her anger out on you two for something that I did. I just guess that she thinks that you will be bad news. Everything will work out."

When I don't say anything back to him he says, "Well I must go now," and then he walks out the door.

I hear a clap of thunder and then I shoot up from my dream. Or was it a dream? And as I think about it the clap of thunder sounded like the door slamming shut. I go back to sleep with a smile on my face. Maybe everything would work out in the end like he said.

A/N: Was it ok? We all should know that Percy's dad is on his side but what about Athena? OOOO... I'll update soon!

Hera's Princess


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok. Here it is. The maybe last chapter of this fic. Probably not but my AP English stuff is getting in my way of making you all happy so I have found the time to post this to all of my fans. Yes you are loved my darlings! So here it is!

Disclaimer: PJO does not belong to me but to a very lucky other….

I watch him run through the rain and I feel my heart beat faster. Then I hear little giggles from the inside of my cabin. I turn and the giggling stops and I hear the patter of feet back to the bunks. I get in and all of my brothers and sisters are acting like they are asleep… except for one.

"Is he your boyfriend?" my little sister Katie asks. I sit down beside her on her bed. She is only eleven and she is the cutest thing since teddy bears. She has the same curly hair only brown and the same gray eyes that everyone in my cabin have.

I sit next to her on her bed and I say, "Well… kinda… yeah." I know that I'm blushing like crazy but I don't care. Percy is finally my boyfriend after so long. I am really happy. But my mood is interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I stand up and spin around really scared that it is who I think it is. But it is only Grover.

"Oh, it is only you Grover." I say. I walk over to him and I say, "Well it was kinda a secret."

"I know!" He says. "So why didn't you tell me?!"

"Uh, we wanted to keep it a secret," I say. With that he turns a deep scarlet.

"And why didn't you tell your mother?"

And then I totally freak out. That was not Grover's voice. _Definitely_ not his voice. Because his voice didn't sound like a woman's unless he is terrified for his life. And because that was the voice of my mom.

Her voice was not liked I hoped it would be. Not that it wasn't what I expected. She sounded angry and annoyed and only one person had made it sound that way. Me.

I turn and face her slowly. She was how I had always seen her but her eyes were angry and aimed right at me.

"Hi mom," I say trying to smile at her but her piercing stare makes me cringe.She is_ mad_.

"Annabeth," she says curtly. Everyone in the cabin is staring at us and I am beginning to feel really awkward. Then she says, "Why?"

I don't understand. I stare at her for a minute and then answer, "Why what?"

"Why, of all the men in the world, Percy Jackson?"

I feel myself blushing. She is staring at me with the stare that is supposed to bring me down. And it is kinda working. I start to say something but I can't get it out.

"He is so irresponsible and… oh how should I say this… not good for you," she continues. "He has almost gotten himself and you killed multiple times…"

"But he always pulls though," I mutter under my breath and hoping my mother won't hear it. But I know better and I know that she will hear it but I say it anyhow.

She stops midsentence. "What part of 'almost got you killed' don't you understand Annabeth? I've been watching you two and you are getting a bit too close I think and his father-"

" Who cares about his father, mom? And who cares what I do with him?" I can't stop myself. I am angry now. She doesn't like Percy, the one person that I really care about, just because of what his father did a long time ago.

"He may turn out to be the same Annabeth," She says. "I don't want you to be dating him. He's…"

"Would you have rather it had been… Luke?" I interrupt. When I say his name I hear a gasp. Not just from Athena but from all of my siblings and Grover standing around me and watching me and our mother fight over a boy. I take my mom's silence as my chance to really stick up for Percy.

"Maybe he won't be like his father," I say, looking into her fierce eyes. That is what mine must look like when I'm mad at Percy. "He knows how to treat me right mom, and many guys can't do that. Many guys can't even figure me out. But Percy can. And mom, in two years, after all of this is over and I'm eighteen, well… you can't stop me from being with him. If he is the one that I want." I think for a second. And then I say, "And he will be. He is always going to be there for me and I will always be there for him."

"But Annabeth-"

"This is my decision mom. If I do get hurt then… you can say… 'I told you so'… but I trust Percy. And maybe one of these days you can too."

"He's actually the coolest guys in this camp mom," I hear Katie say. I tell myself to give her the biggest hug in the world later.

My mom snorts at this but looks satisfied but still troubled so I say, "Don't worry mom. I'm a big girl now."

"Alright," she says. "But I will be watching."

And with that she walks out of the cabin door and doesn't look back. My siblings are staring at me and I wallow in my triumph. _Maybe she will finally see him like I d__o, _I think. I hear a clap of thunder from outside. _Maybe not._ I still go to bed smiling hoping that my prevailing over my mom is not short lived.

AN: Tada! What do you think! Review please! And thanks to all that have already! I love it when you do! Should I make another chapter? Tell me what you think!

Hera's Princess


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't know if this is the last chapter or not. It all depends on if I can come up with some more ideas. Enjoy!

"You almost ready?" I turn around from packing my bags and see a familiar face standing in the door waiting for me.

"Almost," I say to Annabeth who has been my girlfriend since that fateful day three years ago. That day when we faced our feelings head on and not to mention our parents and the camp. But we made it through and we are still going strong. Well maybe not for much longer considering that today was our last day of camp and we were going off to college. Annabeth was going to NYU for architecture and I was going to a small school in Pennsylvania for Marine Biology (this seemed like a typical major for Percy because it has to do with water).

"Ok," I say and I walk toward her. I take her hand and we set off across the yard, taking one last look around the camp that was our second home. We are silent for a moment and I look over at Annabeth. And I see a tear roll down her cheek. This was not like her second home but her first. She had ran away when she was young and came here and spent most of her time here. I knew that this was hard for her and I had never really seen her cry. So I bring her close to me and I hold her tight. She sighs.

"I can't believe this is the end…" she whispers. When this escapes her lips I hold her closer. "Percy," she breathes.

"What is it?" I say softly.

"I…kinda…can't…breathe…"

Oops. "Sorry," I mutter and I let her go.

"This is my home. I can't believe that we are really leaving it."

"You know we will be back here Annabeth," I say. "We saved this entire camp plus the half-blood community. They will want us to give, like, speeches and stuff like that. It's ok. And I know that if we wanted to come back we could. We could be teachers or something." I look thoughtful for a moment and she laughs and punches at me. I take her hand and I start to walk again but she stays put. I turn and she is looking at me longingly. I give her a questioning look and she smiles. She loves it when I do that.

"Come on," I say. "You know we will be back. And this isn't the end of us. You are not getting rid of me even if you try."

"I wouldn't think about it," she says and we start walking again.

AN: Kinda short but I may add more. Review of course!


End file.
